1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular board electrical connectors to which modular boards with contact pads arranged thereon are connected with low insertion forces and particularly to a modular board electrical connector with a latch, to which a modular board is inserted and then turned to a latch position where the modular board is latched to the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular board electrical connectors of this type are mounted on printed circuit boards as mother boards. Card-like modular boards as daughter boards are connected to such modular board electrical connectors thereby connecting the modular boards to the mother boards. As the density of ICs mounted increases, there is a need for more mounting areas in the mother boards. In order to compensate for this need, it has been proposed to mount more modular boards on the mother boards.
In order to meet such a need, there have been proposed modular board electrical connectors which allows connection of a plurality of modular boards stacked one upon another to a mother board. An example of such electrical connectors is a double stack horizontal mount card edge connector. This card edge connector is mounted on a mother board horizontally and allows connection of two modular boards one upon another to the mother board.
Such a double stack horizontal mount card edge connector makes double the mounting areas of conventional single stack modular electrical connectors thus remarkably increasing the mounting areas of mother boards.
However, there are some problems with the double stack modular boards electrical connectors to which modular boards are inserted in a diagonal direction and then turned to a latch position. That is, if two single stack modular board electrical connectors are merely stacked, the upper latch members of the upper electrical connector become obstacles to a modular board to be inserted into the lower electrical connector in a diagonal direction. If the upper electrical connector is raised from the lower one to avoid this problem, the resulting electrical connector fails to meet the low-profile compact configuration requirement.